thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sydnee Wren
Sydnee Wren is a tribute owned by EmpressOreo. She is from District 13. Name: Sydnee Wren Age: 15 District: 13 Personality: Sydnee is your typical teenage girl, one that you might meet in modern times. She's very sweet and kind once you first meet her, but if she considers you a friend, then she'll open up to you and you'll find out that this girl isn't the nice and innocent girl that you first thought she was. Sure, she's still friendly, but she can be very ''sarcastic and she won't hesitate to throw a rude comment your way if you annoy her. And Sydnee gets annoyed easily. As long as you agree with what she says most of the time and you're nice to her, then you'll remain on her good side. But don't agree with ''everything ''she says and make it seem like you're agreeing with her on purpose. Sydnee can be a brat at times but generally, she's easy to get along with. Although she normally prefers to keep the peace she can be a bit rebellious and sort of a troublemaker at times. She's honest to her family and friends, but she's also an actress, meaning that during the Games, you won't exactly be able to figure out if she speaks the truth or a lie, even if you're her ally. She's trustworthy and good at making friends, and generally likeable. Backstory: Sydnee is the youngest child in her family, the older one being her 18 year old sister, Delilah. She was born in the wealthier area of District 13, so she's always been typically well fed and cared for. Despite this, she's very smart and has several strengths that could aid her in the Hunger Games. She began focusing a lot more on her education rather than being one of the most popular girls in school. She always hid her report card from her friends, as it normally always showed straight A's and she didn't want to be classified as a nerd. One day after school, she slipped into the school library and opened up books on the other districts. She learned about their typical strengths and which ones are normally the Career districts. These books must've been old, Sydnee thought, as she remembered dad telling her a story once about how her grandfather was around when they cancelled the Hunger Games, and that they would no longer exist. This caused Sydnee to relax a little bit. She started to ignore her studies once more and she again focused more on hanging out with her friends and having fun. But there was still a tad bit of worry at the back of her mind. Every day, when she clutched a knife while helping her mom cook in the kitchen, or swam in the pool that she had in her backyard, she would think to herself, ''What if I needed to know how to do this in a life or death situation? Weapons: Since Sydnee was and wasn't prepared for these Games at the same time, she typically knows how to use knives after helping her mom cook dinner countless times. She's never tried to kill someone with it before, though, but she's sure she'll figure out how to throw and wield one with the right amount of practice. Strengths: Sydnee can swim since she has a backyard pool, and she's also pretty fast and very intelligent. She's phsyically strong, stealthy, and good at lying, which gives her an advantage among the other tributes. She's very friendly which means she's good at making allies. Weaknesses: Sydnee can't climb, and even if she can, she refuses to, as she is afraid of heights. Pretty much all the other tributes in these Hunger Games, she was mostly unprepared for these Games, which is a disandvantage as she isn't the talented with most weapons and has always been well cared for, meaning she won't figure out how to survive on her own. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:Females Category:Victors Category:District 13 Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes